A Midnight Angel
by luckypixi
Summary: After a testing day, Sam and Dean fall asleep at Bobby's house. When Castiel returns later that night, he transports Dean someplace a little bit more comfortable... Dean/Cas. Slash. Please R


**Hi!**

**Another fluffy one for you here- Dean/Cas **

**Enjoy and please leave a review, whatever you think of it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

Somewhere in the depths of Bobby's small house, a clock chimed twelve. The moon outside glowed brightly as the clouds rolled in, bringing with them an icy chill.

Sam Winchester sniffed loudly in his sleep, the heavy book resting precariously on his lap threatening to fall to the floor. He coughed deeply, before turning his head, once again falling into a deep sleep, his long legs hanging over the edge of the small sofa he was sleeping on.

His big brother was sleeping on the floor, on a single mattress, having given up the slightly more comfortable sofa to his younger sibling. Dean stretched in his sleep, his face scrunching up as he stretched his tight muscles. Sleeping on the floor did nothing for him these days. Instead of a blanket, his leather jacket covered him, just up to his neck, not even reaching down to his midriff.

He had a room upstairs he could sleep in, so did Sam, but as he watched his brother slowly fall asleep, book in hand, he realised how tired he really was. So instead of trudging up the stairs, yawning and stretching, as normal, he simply pulled the thin, ageing mattress from the cupboard under the stairs and lay down upon it, stretching his jacket across him. He fell asleep quickly after that.

Unbeknownst to the two Winchesters, unheard by sleeping ears; a small rustle of wind, like large feathers flapping. Castiel stood at the door, thanking his Father above that he didn't wake the slumbering brothers. The angel smiled slightly as he watched Sam snuffle in his sleep, turning back to his original position.

Castiel crossed the room, taking long, silent strides, before standing directly in front of Dean. The older Winchester still had a frown on his face, pouting like a petulant child in his sleep, pulling the leather jacket closer to his face. Castiel looked down at his face, before bending down and running a finger across Dean's jaw, gently waking him up.

'Whassa matter?' groaned Dean, eyes still closed.

'Nothing.' Assured Cas, not wanting to alarm his human. 'I simply thought you looked uncomfortable on the floor.'

'Well,' Dean stretched, his jacket falling away, plunging him into coldness like he'd just jumped into a cold river. 'I am uncomfy' he grimaced.

Castiel smiled, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Dean's lips, the hunter reciprocating happily, hand moving to the back of the angel's neck, pulling him closer.

The angel hummed happily into the kiss. He broke apart for a few seconds, resting his forehead against Dean's. 'Well,' he said. 'I can fix that.'

With that, his brought up his hand and Dean felt the familiar fingers press against his forehead and the familiar rush of adrenalin as he found himself on something soft.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in his room, upstairs; he could see the tops of the trees out the window.

He turned his head, seeing Castiel sat in front of him. 'That's a neat trick' he smiled, leaning in for another kiss, this time deepening it, pulling Castiel towards him. The angel didn't struggle, simply going where Dean wanted him; he trusted Dean that much.

He felt hands roam under his shirt, clutching at the bottom. He smiled into the kiss and helped pull his shirt off, then quickly shedding Castiel of his tie and shirt. Soon, they were both naked and Dean pushed forwards, pushing Cas down and straddling him. Cas groaned and pulled Dean down, craving the friction that he needed.

Dean smiled into the kiss again, something he knew Castiel liked. He reached over and clicked off the lamp on the bedside table, plunging them into darkness.

In the pitch black, Dean pulled away from Castiel, pulling him up to lay next to him; he was truthfully too tired to do this now, and he knew Cas would understand. If not, he knew he would say something as well. It was just how they worked.

So instead of the passion filled love-making that normally filled their nights, they simply lay next to each other, exchanging small, feather light kisses and listening to each other breathe. Their hands gently touched on another's bodies, rediscovering old pleasures and discovering new ones at every hitched breath.

Soon, they fell asleep, Dean first, the human needing the sleep more than the angel. This suited Castiel fine; he could lay for hour's simply watching Dean sleep.

Castiel sighed, snuggling up closer to Dean, the hunter resting his head into the crook of the angel's neck.

And that's how they stayed all night, Castiel simply watching Dean and listening to him breathe.

And that suited him fine.

**Aww. Just some fluffy I wanted to write...**

**What did you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
